This proposal requests continuing support for the General Clinical Research Center of Duke University Medical Center. This center, known at Duke as the Rankin Clinical Research Unit (CRU), consists of a hospital inpatient ward, an outpatient clinic, a metabolic kitchen, a core laboratory, a clinfo data management system, and other ancillary services. It provides an atmosphere for controlled observation and timely collection of patient samples including blood, urine, bacteriology cultures, etc. Use of the center by a physician-investigator requires approval of the Clinical Research Unit (CRU) Scientific Advisory Committee and approval of the Institutional Review Board for Clinical Investigations. All Duke University Medical Center faculty with hospital admitting privileges are eligible to submit protocols to the Scientific Advisory Committee. Current protocols have principal investigators from Medicine, Obstetrics and Gynecology, Pediatrics, Psychiatry, Surgery, and Ophthalmology. There is substantial collaboration among clinician-investigators in the clinical departments and between CRU investigators in clinical departments and complementary basic science departments. The CRU also is the site for training medical students, house officers, and post-doctoral fellows in the latest research methodology. Included in this application are a description of accomplishments since the previous site visit, a complete center bibliography, a description of the program conducted by the center; and future plans.